White Lion
by Tiger Tazlor
Summary: Balck and whtie base, but only the crtures.... have fun
1. Chapter 1

Tiger: "My first, I hope people like it...." Robyn: "They will koi!" Tiger: blushes "they will never be as good as yours..." Robyn: "Sure they will, now you better get started Tigs "  
  
White Lion.  
Chapter 1.  
  
Every time, somebody says a prayer, a God is born, some people see this, and Name that God, whilst, others see all the Gods made, as One, almighty God. And these Gods, look over people, and Lands, making sure, they live to standards the people set. However, they need something to represent them. Mostly, it is a creature. Some have Lions, Nobel beast, others have Creatures so show there strength, or Kindness such as a Tiger, or a Sheep.  
  
Very God has a temple, or every group of Gods. This temple contains Maps, Libraries, Texts on there past; wars that humans have started and God (Gods) have finished. In a Temple, of one of these Gods, there is a boy, about the age of 16, muscular, yet looks fragile. Long, grey hair, about down to his waist. His dark green eyes piecing though the bits of hair in front of his eyes scanning the text in front of him, his hands holding the book firmly. He stands, as if on the edge of a break though, ready to shout at anytime. On his Green, Nearly black Trousers, a White Dragon Spirals upwards on each leg. His shirt ripped on the back, and sliced so a tail can poke out of a hole on the bottom of his shirt. Black and red striped, his tail swaying to and fro, his Coat over a chair.  
  
He places the text down to where it belongs. A slight giddy look on his face, he pick up his Coat, with a swift movement of his hand, not actually touching it, it flies the little distance to his hand, and he begins to Run out of the library, though the main hall of the temple avoiding the priests. He runs to the caves, where his Creature in training lives. As he runs into the main Hall of the caves, he bumps into a little lady, about the same age as him. As he does so, he stops, looks to see who it is. As he looks down, there was his partner trainer. Tazlor.  
  
There she lay, dazed by Zenith running into her, in her long, silk, crimson dress, with the slit up the side, the Devil's Tail Cracking up to Zenith, to show what she is. The black, knee height boots, clinging to the curves of her lower leg, and every buckle done up, and laced up to the top, the clips glinting in the light. Her arm-length Gloves, Snow white, and her Pale skin showing thought the slits in the gloves and her delicate finger one her hands, Her long red hair, about the same length of Zenith's, and the Red Ruby set into her forehead, And her eyes, the thing Zenith loved most about her, the natural deep red, looking like a calm fire.  
  
She looks up to Zenith, as he blushes, and says: "Well, you big Croc! Help me up then!!!" Zenith Blushes even more, when he puts out his hand. Tazlor's delicate little fingers wrap around his, and he pulls the fragile little lady up, and holds her close. And he whispers, into her ear, "Are you ok Neko?" "Will you stop calling me that!" "No" he says, stroking her cheek softly, "Because it is what you are" With this comment (and action of cause) Tazlor slaps Zenith, turns on her heal, and walks off to Eve, but stops half way, and turns to look back. She looks at Zenith, and the tear in his eyes, as he holds he cheek, and she gives him a wink, "Come on, could not have hurt that much" She walks back over to him, and wraps her tail around his ankle and wraps her arms around his waist, and kisses he cheek, and says, "there, a kiss better, ok?"  
  
From behind a rock, there are screams and cheers, and how lucky Zenith is to get a kiss, not from anyone, but her! In Zenith's eyes, it is just like been back in Heaven, the soft touch of her lips, and is cheek, the warmth of her arms to him. He could not take him mind away from the moment, where as Tazlor, sees it as a game, and nothing but However she knows this would break his heart, so she says nothing, and trials off, over to her Creature, and sits at her feet. "Eve?" "Yesh little Neko?" "What do you see in him?" "Good Boy, but why ask big old Eve, trusts you self..." Eve, an extremely old Creature, which Tazlor found, adopted and raised from a little kitten, She stands, tall as a mountain, and a pure black fur coat, and amber eyes. Tazlor showed her the way to love, and be kind, however, when needs be, and as last hope, how to destroy what ever she needs, or stands in her way.  
  
As Zenith stands there, shocked by what just happens, his creature, a Crocodile, bounds up to him hyper, as ever. With his little teddy bear, his name is Momen. Zenith, still stood there watching Tazlor's every moment, graceful as it is, he can tell she is nervous, about something, "But yet why?" he asks himself.  
  
Footnote  
  
[?] My first little fic. So I hope you all like it. If you do, mail me on Gaianwhitelionhotmail.com Also, the second is on its way, and thanks Koi! For pushing me on. Making me finish it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Robyn: Tigs... your first was a pretty big hit... you should write the second

Tiger: True. ...

Robyn: Well.... looks at him sternly

Tiger: ok, ok.... I'll get started! -

**White Lion.**

Chapter 2.

Momen, Zenith's Croc, is pretty young for a Godly creature. Only about 50 years old, an as their trains live for as long as they do, Zenith is not 16, he is about 66, but still 16 because he is stuck in t time 'bubble' thus temporality stopping time around him, so technically he is still 16. However Eve and Tazlor are over millennia in age.

Momen himself is muscular and slender, with a dark green sheen to every perfectly polished scale. His teeth, each one a crisp, pure snow white colour and not a scratch, or stain on any tooth. His personality is a little childish, attaching him self to his cuddly teddy bear, and would protect it with his life. However, putting his childishness aside, he is a loyal creature, full of pride but not always knowing what is right all the time. This could cause him to turn a little 'different' at times. This could prove useful at times, but highly annoying most of the time.

"Come on Momo"

Momen tilts his head on the side, looking at the still shocked Zenith thinking how he said that with out moving his mouth. Zenith turns his head a little to see his little sister, or his appointed partner trainer, in the corner of his eye, still transfixed on Tazlor. Robyn, She came from the Mountains small and agile she found a polar bear egg and was told to come to the main temple to train up the bear. She takes this gently snowing egg everywhere with her, hugging it tightly. She stands there in a creamy coloured jumper with Celtic symbols over it her Neko ears twitching on the top of her head, and her tail swaying side to side, with the occasional flick. On her lower half she wears a deep midnight blue pair of trousers, cut off below the knew to fit her. On her feet she wears a pair of light blue boots, carefully engraved with wings of light shimmering slightly in the subtle light of the caves reflecting in the stream behind her. Around her neck is a delicate sliver chain with a small cross, encrusted with 6 little diamonds hanging just if few, to say some for of message.

"Oni-Jan?"

Zenith shakes his head, and turns to her. Realizing what she is wearing he asks, "Sis... why do you _always_ wear Tiger's things?!"

Robyn blushes a little and replies, "you know why..." she pauses, and moves towards him an whispers into his ear, "and you better not tell anyone ok? _ANYONE!_"

Zenith laughs a little.

"Kay, kay.... Change of subject; how is you egg coming along, though of a name yet?"

"Don't know what to call him.... Or her. Thought of Flyith, but don't know about male. I think it is just about to hatch," she says, gently stroking her egg, "but Tazzy and Eve think it is just about to hatch. And Eve cannot wait to see a Polar bear around the caves again! She missed them ever since Xentith died...."

She looks up from her egg to see Zenith bright red holding the cheek that she kissed.

"I saw what happened you know..."

Zenith looks up, deeply embarrassed and curtain that no one was watching and then looks back down to the floor playing with a stone on the floor with his foot.

"And if you ever breath a word about me and Tigs, I am pretty sure that your little crush on Tazzy would go round like a Lightning on water!" she says with a smirk on her face.

"Yea... but... Nearly every male trainer fancies Tazzy... In fact even some female trainers do to!"

"But does she ever look twice on people she has kissed?"

Robyn nods up to Tazlor and Eve and as soon as Zenith gains eye contact with Tazlor she looks away, blushing madly. Robyn giggles, and brushes past, tapping his nose and singing softly into his ear, "and they called it puppy love!"

With this comment Robyn runs up the hill to Tazlor, and Zenith starts for Robyn but stops and shouts up to her "SHUT UP YOU! OR I WILL TELL THE PRIETS!"

Footnote 

Again I am pleased with this, and think it has gone well. This took me a little longer to write, because I had a little shock. Well, mail addy is 


End file.
